Due to development of medical technology, medical nebulizers are available to allow patients to take medicine effectively and conveniently. The nebulizer turns a medicinal liquid into medicinal aerosol and then delivers, via a passage or a port, the medicinal aerosol into the patient's mouth, thus providing treatment rapidly and effectively. Therefore, the nebulizers have been widely adopted nowadays.
Conventional nebulizers typically include ultrasonic nebulizers and pneumatic (compressed gas) nebulizers. The ultrasonic nebulizers utilize ultrasonic sound waves to turn the medicinal liquid into the aerosol. In the pneumatic medical nebulizers, a compressed gas passes through a small tube opening to generate a high-speed airflow, which causes a negative pressure. By means of the negative pressure, the liquid and/or other fluid are jetted to an obstruction object and impact it at high speed, and then the medicinal liquid is spattered to transform liquid drops into a fine spray to be discharged from a tube.
No matter it is an ultrasonic nebulizer or a pneumatic nebulizer, the medicine cup can be replaced by pushing. However, for the conventional nebulizer with a medicine cup changed by pushing, multiple springs are required to be installed inside in order to achieve bidirectional movement. Therefore, the conventional nebulizer has complicated components and requires high production costs. Industries desire to provide an improved nebulizer with simplified components and reduced springs.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantages, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.